Precious Gift Part 6 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Levi teaches Eren a few things...


Eren pouted his lip before climbing off the captain reluctantly, the color returning to his cheeks. Levi sat back on the heels of his palms and crossed his legs, his gaze focused sharply on Eren. "Now turn around and let me see that sweet little ass of yours." Eren crawled forward, facing away from the captain, and clutched the pillows, spreading his legs and hiking his bottom high up in the air, blushing fiercely as he gave it a tiny wiggle. Levi made no indication as to whether he was pleased with this little display as his eyes followed the rounded curve of Eren's backside, settling finally on the boy's organ, admiring how the lacy fabric cradled it so beautifully.

Levi bent forward and cupped the plump tender pouch from outside the cloth before slinking his hand under the lace to squeeze and rub the soft delicate skin, smirking as Eren's length twitched slightly under his fingers, a tiny whimper springing from the boy's lips. The captain however, soon withdrew his hand. He didn't plan on indulging the boy, not tonight. Eren had resisted and fought him too much today, simply over some undergarments, as if the brat was too good to wear them. "Come here, Eren. I need to teach you how to eat." The boy turned and practically pounced onto Levi's lap, grateful that his peep show had come to end. Eren hugged the captain's neck tightly. "Sir, I know how to eat," the boy smiled into Levi's skin. The captain kneaded the flesh of Eren's inner thighs with his thumbs and put his mouth to the boy's ear. "This, Eren, is completely different. I need to train you first. Now on your back, my pretty girl."

Eren complied and watched as Levi slinked forward and laid down next him, the captain propping himself up on one elbow. As usual, the man's countenance betrayed nothing, as Eren's eyes searched his face for a glimmer of something, _anything_. The boy then jumped slightly when he felt Levi's fingers prying open his lips to slip gently in between them. But contrary to the captain's expectations, Eren's eyes immediately slipped shut and he clutched Levi's free hand tightly as he latched onto the digit, suckling it instinctively, not unlike an infant. The captain's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Oooh? What's this? Looks like someone doesn't need much practice," he mused, twirling his finger around Eren's tongue before pulling it out with a pop.

The boy's eyes fluttered open but he lowered them and knitted his brows together, his hand still clinging to Levi's. "I—I used to suck my thumb when I was…little." It had been the one thing that had brought Eren comfort when he was a child in the palace, it was the only way he could sleep since he had been taken from his parents by the king's decree. Levi bent down to kiss the tip of Eren's nose gently. "Precious little thing," the captain purred, snaking his forefinger back into the boy's mouth, "now be good and lick it." Eren readily obeyed, closing his eyes and letting his tongue loll around the digit, coating it generously with saliva, smacking his lips loudly against it. "Like that, sir?" he mumbled around the intrusion in his mouth, the familiar feeling of comfort that came from sucking his own thumb washing over him.

"Yes, perfect," Levi breathed, his eyes wide and his pupils blown open as they swept from the boy's working mouth down to the lace and frills adorning his long youthful body and back up to his lips again. The captain drew in a quiet breath as he nudged his finger down a little farther into Eren's mouth, suppressing a shudder when the boy coughed around it, arching his head back to stop the finger from tickling the back of his throat. So the boy definitely had a gag reflex, how wonderful.

"Hmm, how about two fingers?" the captain breathed, sliding the second in as Eren nodded determinedly, his eyes still peacefully shut. "That's my good girl, lick them more." Levi's hips shifted slightly as an erection began to blossom behind his trousers, his fingers curling against the inside of the boy's cheek despite himself. Eren welcomed the second finger into his mouth, his mind beginning to swim sleepily as he turned his tongue over the two. The boy turned lazily onto his side, wrapping his arms and legs blindly around the captain as his body relaxed into the mattress, sucking contentedly away all the while.

"Oi, tch tch!" Levi snapped as he pulled his fingers out of Eren's protesting mouth. The boy's eyes flew opened and he let out an agitated whine. "Don't you start with me, I'm not going to have you nod off before you've eaten," the captain said sternly, getting up to sit with his back against the headboard. Levi spread his legs and patted his inner thigh, "Come and rest your head, you sleepy little thing." Eren readily crawled over and nuzzled his face into the white denim as the captain stroked his hair. "Tell me, Eren," Levi murmured, his arousal growing at the sight of Eren's innocent face so near to his groin, "Did you enjoy yourself today?" The boy turned his eyes up to the captain and smiled, his legs stretching out, the fabric of the stockings allowing them to glide smoothly along the bed sheets.

"Yes sir, today was the best day of my life, I'm so grateful," Eren regarded the captain tenderly, his eyes lowering shyly and his cheeks warming up when Levi reached down and stroked his face. The captain said nothing as his hand moved from Eren's cheek to the zipper of his trousers, undoing them slowly. Eren lifted his face slightly to watch Levi's fingers. "Sir, what are you…" the boy's voice trailed off and a lump formed in his throat when he beheld the captain's length, finally free from the restraint brought on by the fitted pants. Eren's eyes were wide, the awe written all over his face. He had never in his life seen any other man's genitals, only his own, and frankly, he couldn't look away. Levi's erection was strong, standing straight up from a neat patch of coarse black hair, something that Eren did not have. His was scarce and feathery, still soft to the touch.

Eren's mouth moved soundlessly, words failing to spill forth as his eyes ran up and down the captain's length. It was proud and imposing and flat out _intimidating_. But it drew Eren in like a moth to a flame nevertheless. The boy however, tore his eyes away for a moment and focused them timidly on Levi's. So this is what the man had "trained" him for. "Captain, is—is this why you put your fingers in my mouth?" Levi scratched under Eren's chin and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip, his nostrils flaring. Eren pushed himself onto his hands quickly, "Sir, I—I don't know how to—this—your fingers—different-!" he stuttered but Levi waived him silent. Eren had no inkling on how to pleasure a man, let alone himself. All the boy could remember was the way the captain's hand had moved quickly up and down his length when the squad had visited—and only vaguely at that, it had started and finished so rapidly.

"Hush, Eren. You'll do just fine, now come on, time to eat." Eren looked up at Levi for reassurance but was met with hungry eyes. The boy lowered his own and sucked in a breath before inching his face up close to the organ pulsing gently between the captain's thighs. Eren's nose was millimeters from the engorged tip when he felt Levi's hand snaking around the back of his head, digging into his hair. "Do it Eren, just like my fingers, there we go, all the way down." The boy lowered his mouth hesitantly onto the captain's erection, his tongue flattening against the underside of its length as he struggled to take in as much as possible. Eren's brows furrowed and he got up onto all fours, leaning forward to let his head fall deeper onto the captain's arousal. But his lips didn't even break half way.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and sucked the head fervently, trying to imagine Levi's fingers. Unfortunately, this, needless to say was nothing like it. But the boy tried his best. Eren wanted to please Levi, he really did, as long as Eren kept the captain happy who knew which strange and exciting places the man would take Eren to next? And if seeing the world outside the palace meant putting his mouth on Levi's dirty place then it was a sacrifice Eren was willing to make. With new resolve and some help from the captain's guiding hand, Eren inched his mouth down farther along the man's arousal, its throbbing painfully apparent on the boy's tongue. "Come on, all the way down, Eren." With a deep breath in through the nose, the boy knitted his brow, stretched his mouth as wide as he could muster, and let his lips sink down to the best of his ability, just centimeters from the base.

Levi threw his head back against the headboard and sighed, looking down at Eren from under hooded lids. He gave one firm thrust up into the boy's mouth and shivered lustfully when Eren coughed and choked around the erection, drawing his face away quickly and leaving the man's arousal covered with a fresh thick layer of saliva. Eren sat up on his knees, wiping his tearing eyes with one hand and the drool that trickled down his chin with the other, looking absolutely horrified. "Sir, I almost—I almost threw up! I don't like this! Can't I just suck on your fingers!?" he cried, lunging forward to seek comfort in Levi's collarbone. The captain however, quickly extended his arm and placed it sternly on Eren's chest, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Oi! I didn't dress you up all pretty just for you to curl up and sleep on me. Now stick that ass up so I can see it and get your mouth back down where it belongs," the captain's eyes were storming and his lips were pulled taught in agitation. Eren gave Levi one last pleading stare but the captain simply crossed his arms, barring his chest and denying the boy the ability to sink into it like he loved to do so much. Eren finally dropped back down onto all fours and brought his lips back to the captain's imposing length, spreading his legs and arching his back so his behind sat high in the air. "Lick it, Eren. Get it nice and wet." The boy pulled in a deep breath before leaning down and slathering the organ with his tongue, curling it around the head and drawing it back down along the underside, all the way to the base.

Eren glanced up at Levi by chance as he worked and was immediately awestruck. The captain's eyes were squeezed tightly closed as he bit his bottom lip sharply, quick short breaths escaping from his nose as he tried to tame his jerking hips. The boy was utterly dumbfounded. Was it really _his_ lips that were rendering Levi so helpless? Could he possibly make the captain feel how Eren had felt when Levi had ravished him with his hand the other day? His hand…the thought sent a light spasm down Eren's spine, his own arousal beginning to grow behind the ruffles and lace as he traced his tongue sloppily along Levi's shaft with a newfound fervor. Maybe if he could make it so that the strange white fluid leaked out from the captain's organ, Levi would possibly do it for Eren as well...and maybe… he would use his mouth! Eren's eyes widened at the idea and he let his tongue move hastily along the captain's erection, his own taking up more and more space within the panties.

The boy brought his tongue back up before sliding his lips over the swollen head and down the shaft as far as was possible, swallowing and suckling eagerly, his throat opening and constricting around the pulsing mass in his mouth, his tongue straining beneath it as he tried to stop himself from gagging. However, Eren started to sputter and hack and he made to lift his head away from the captain's erection when he had suddenly tasted a few drops of bitterness on his tongue. Levi's hand however, stayed strong against the back of Eren's head and only pushed it further down his length, the boy's muffled cries and whimpers teasing him mercilessly. "Keep your ass up, Eren!" the captain growled, his hips rolling back and forth into the boy's struggling mouth. Levi clutched either side of Eren's face and held it steady as he rammed into it harshly, his teeth clenched and his body heating with lust as the boy sobbed and gagged at the same time, his cheeks red and tear stained, long strands of drool making a wet spot the mattress.

Eren wailed loudly as the captain violated his mouth, he couldn't understand why Levi was being so rough with him, he was trying his hardest to please the man. Eren looked up at the captain as he fought to keep his lips parted as wide as possible. Levi's face was turned up to the ceiling, contorted in pleasure, the pale skin of his chest and neck flushed with a dark shade of pink. Eren's heart fluttered as he beheld the captain's heaving body, the muscles of his belly clenching with every thrust into the boy's mouth. "Eren, harder, come on, up and down sweetheart," Levi panted, his hands releasing the boy's hair in favor for bundling the sheets in his fingers tightly.

Levi's voice was husky and labored and it made Eren shudder to hear it; surely the captain would reward him well tonight for his efforts. Eren bobbed his head as Levi had instructed, making sure to hike up his backside even higher, his hands gripping the captain's inner thighs tightly. The boy elongated his strokes, slowing down to suck the head loudly every time he brought his lips up before sliding them back down. Levi's hips bucked up out of his control and his erection began to twitch and pulse against the inside of Eren's cheek. The captain suddenly let out deep growl and yanked Eren off his length by the hair. "Open, Eren. Stick out your tongue," he hissed, the boy obeying, his eyes wide and shining as they locked onto Levi's, the captain holding his length in one hand and the boy's chin in the other.

Levi gave himself two quick pumps before letting out a heavy drawn out sigh, his body shuddering as he shot his seed cleanly into Eren's mouth. His eyes immediately sharpened and his voice lowered to a sinister whisper as he beheld the boy's expression. "Don't you dare spit it out, Eren." The thick fluid filled Eren's mouth hotly and the boy couldn't help but cough and retch as the bitter saltiness spread along his tongue thickly. But Eren gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, gulping down the captain's essence heavily, now was not the time negate his hard work. Levi let his chest rise and fall steadily as he caught his breath, gazing down at Eren's face, the boy's eyes wide and uncertain.

"Come here, precious thing. Come sit," Levi whispered as he zipped up his trousers, his face calm and his expression stoic once again. Eren flew onto the captain's lap, straddling Levi's hips, ecstatic that this ordeal was over. The captain held up the boy's chin and wiped his face gently with a handkerchief he fished out of his front pocket. "Tsch, what do we have here?" Levi's mouth turned up slightly. Eren cocked a brow in confusion. "Sir?" The captain's eyes slitted and he nodded down at Eren's groin, eliciting a small squeak from the boy's lips. Eren hadn't acknowledged the throbbing between his own legs, his erection pushing up against the ruffled cloth. "You soiled your panties," Levi stared down at the tiny wet spot near the swollen head, tutting chidingly. "Dirty girl, you're fit to burst any second now, aren't you?" Eren covered his eyes and nodded, giving a small sheepish whine, "Sir, could you maybe-?"

"No." Levi's voice was flat and unwavering. "You gave me too much trouble today…and you dirtied your new clothes." Eren's jaw dropped and he quickly splayed his hands out on the captain's chest. "But—but sir! I-," Eren's words fumbled. "I said. No. Now lay down. I need to get you out of these clothes so I can put you to sleep." Eren pouted and moaned as he sank down onto his back, tears threatening to spill out at the sheer injustice of it all. "Hush," Levi's expression and voice were both unyielding as he slipped the lingerie off the boy's body efficiently, "I'll lay here with you for now until you sleep. But then I have to go down and do some paperwork and have dinner."

Eren sniffled sadly and turned onto his side, letting the captain wrap his arms around the boy's torso securely. Levi nudged his nose into Eren's hair and put his lips to the boy's ear. "Sleep well, Eren. But before you shut those pretty eyes of yours, just know that if you relieve yourself, touch yourself in any way, I'll have no choice but to punish you, and _you know_ I don't want to do that," Levi whispered, smirking as the boy shivered in his arms. The captain drew the boy close and planted a gentle kiss on the back of his neck before shutting his own eyes. "Goodnight, Eren."


End file.
